Talk:Orderly Imp
The Orderly Imps in Caedarva have seperate levels based on where they spawn. According to Somepage, and I can vouch this information by killing time on these mobs when my drg was 60-61, the Orderly's that spawn at the western graveyard (near Hazhalm/Talacca Cove) have a higher level than the otder Orderly's in the zone (66-68 @ Grave vs 63-65 elsewhere). Any way to denote this on the Orderly Imp page ?--Nynja 17:51, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Suggest change need pos's I do not know the location position for these areas added to the discussion page and someone can make the changes to main page or someone let me know the and I can update the page. This will help a lot of bluemages to know where they can go spell hunting. Would like to know the hp of these imps also. {| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" ! Zone || Level || Drops || Steal || Spawns || Notes |- BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" |style="padding-left:1ex"| Caedarva Mire |align="center"| 63-65 Spawns @ around Lake East Nashmau 66-68 Spawns @ Graveyard West Nashmau | *Imp Horn *Imp Wing | |align="center"| 2 3 |align="center"| A, T(S), L |- (Sorry tried to edit that table to avoid it making all following comments become bgcolored orange, but only thing i manage to do is making it appear at the end of whole discussion page ;; if someone confident with wiki scripting can fix it please ?Masamunai 10:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Horn Recovery The imp can recover its horn without ever doing frenetic rip. I have seen this many times first hand. Stat hunting So i went as THF75 on Orderly Imps @ CaedervaMire, all DecentChallenge for respectively 66, 70, 75, 77 and 80exp without sanction, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Club Skill = 200 Note: i couldnot test High Evasion due to not low enough accuracy gear options ;; - OrderlyImp#1@66exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club-6accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 296 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 235 attack MAXI - OrderlyImp#2@70exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+0accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 304 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 241 attack MAXI - OrderlyImp#3@75exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+10accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 316 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 251 attack MAXI - OrderlyImp#4@77exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+14accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 323 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 256 attack MAXI - OrderlyImp#5@80exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+19accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 329 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 261 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - OrderlyImp lvl63 (66exp) : : Club-6accu MINI => 200+70/2-6 -10 = 219 : 296 attack MINI => floor((296-1)/1.25) = 236 : 235 attack MAXI => 235+1 = 236 - OrderlyImp lvl64 (70exp) : : Club+0accu MINI => 200+70/2+0 -10 = 225 : 304 attack MINI => floor((304-1)/1.25) = 242 : 241 attack MAXI => 241+1 = 242 - OrderlyImp lvl66 (75exp) : : Club+10accu MINI => 200+70/2+10 -10 = 235 : 316 attack MINI => floor((316-1)/1.25) = 252 : 251 attack MAXI => 251+1 = 252 - OrderlyImp lvl67 (77exp) : : Club+14accu MINI => 200+70/2+14 -10 = 239 : 323 attack MINI => floor((323-1)/1.25) = 257 : 256 attack MAXI => 256+1 = 257 - OrderlyImp lvl68 (80exp) : : Club+19accu MINI => 200+70/2+19 -10 = 244 : 329 attack MINI => floor((329-1)/1.25) = 262 : 261 attack MAXI => 261+1 = 262 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also Imps are BLM/blm : RaceVITrank=D RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=C RaceEVArank=E BlmVITrank=F BlmAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 fVIT formula @ RankF = 2+(lvl-1)*0.25 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankE = 126+(lvl-50)*4.5 - Lvl63 : : VIT=floor(3+62*0.35) + floor(2+62*0.25) + floor((2+62*0.25)/2) = 24+17+8 = 49 : DEF=(8+49/2+ 142+floor((63-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 8+24+142+62 = 236 : AGI=floor(4+62*0.4) + floor(4+62*0.4) + floor((4+62*0.4)/2) = 28+28+14 = 70 : EVA=(70/2+ 126+floor((63-50)*4.5) + 0)*1.0 = 35+126+58 = 219 - Lvl64 : : VIT= 25+17+8 = 50 : DEF= 8+25+142+67 = 242 : AGI= 29+29+14 = 72 : EVA= 36+126+63 = 225 - Lvl65 : : VIT= 25+18+9 = 52 : DEF= 8+26+142+72 = 248 : AGI= 29+29+14 = 72 : EVA= 36+126+67 = 229 - Lvl66 : : VIT= 25+18+9 = 52 : DEF= 8+26+142+76 = 252 : AGI= 30+30+15 = 75 : EVA= 37+126+72 = 235 - Lvl67 : : VIT= 26+18+9 = 53 : DEF= 8+26+142+81 = 257 : AGI= 30+30+15 = 75 : EVA= 37+126+76 = 239 - Lvl68 : : VIT= 26+18+9 = 53 : DEF= 8+26+142+86 = 262 : AGI= 30+30+15 = 75 : EVA= 37+126+81 = 244 Conclusion: - Orderly Imp lvl63: : VIT=49 : AGI=70 : DEF=236 : EVA=219 - Orderly Imp lvl64: : VIT=50 : AGI=72 : DEF=242 : EVA=225 - Orderly Imp lvl65: : VIT=52 : AGI=72 : DEF=248 : EVA=229 - Orderly Imp lvl66: : VIT=52 : AGI=75 : DEF=252 : EVA=235 - Orderly Imp lvl67: : VIT=53 : AGI=75 : DEF=257 : EVA=239 - Orderly Imp lvl68: : VIT=53 : AGI=75 : DEF=262 : EVA=244 Masamunai 10:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC)